


Omen shippet au

by mikeellee



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Antichrist, Antichrist Damien Thorn, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Snippets, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Just some ideas I had. Older Damien and young Mark.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Mark Thorn
Kudos: 6





	Omen shippet au

Snippets about Mark and Damien in this au.

  
N/A: Not sure about Mark´s parents' name so I´m making

# Damien listening to his surrogate parents talking about the strangled lady who is dating his uncle.

Before tragedy strikes the Thorns, little Damien likes to stroll in his own home- the voices promised him something better. Talks about destiny are far in between but little Damien still listens- and one night, Damien manages to hear the talk of his parents.

"I´m just saying...Robert, you can´t stop him" Kate, his mother, states in an exasperated tone. Damien can listen to the conversation still.

"Kate, look, my brother is a naive man...and a wealthy man as well" Robert sighs and slouched down on the chair. "I worry for my brother, you know."

"I know, Richard, I know...but, love, dickie" she chuckles as the man gives a pointy look at her. "let´s look at this angle. Daniel is rich, really rich...if this Mary is really a goldie digger... best case scenario, they got a divorce, I mean, Dickie...Daniel is a Thorn, he´s really rich and has his head in the right shoulders. He won´t stray away from his path" Kata promised, and Richard sighs again.

"I guess...But, I want my brother to be with someone that loves him...I want him to be with a nice woman ..." and a lazy smile spread on his face. "remember when we first meet?"

"Oh, you´re going to tell me you fall in love with me at first glance?" she teases and Robert denies.

"No, but when I saw you I thought "hey, I want to know this person more" and the rest is history" Roberts states sagely.

"Pretty sure there´s more" she chuckles and Robert´s sullen expression comes back. "Kate...we need to talk about Damien"

And the boy closed the connection. No need to see or hear anymore what is a dead horse topic now.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

#Damien and Satan talking.

Older Damien is working in his office- his handsome face shows no signal of his inner feelings. Always a pleasant or unpleasant surprise for mortals...all depending on the mood- when his hand stops holding his pencil and the man-never breaking his cool- only arch one eyebrow and speaks. "I told you I can do this, father" his tone is relaxed.

**I never doubt you...but, tell me something, son, why you refused the marriage?**

Damien is almost bored with this question-being the Antichrist comes with lots of privileges as you get older and responsibilities- "There´s no need for me to marry with her...and is not as if I really need the marriage" 

**You´d not believe in love...**

"I believe in your love, father"

**Yet...you deprive yourself of love...if a Queen is not needed for your empire, then, a soulmate will be much better**

Damien frowns at this and now let go of his pencil. "Father, I´ll not marry a woman who thinks she can use me as a weapon..." the Antichrist hissed as his eyes are getting crimson.

**No queen. No marriage if you don´t wish...all I ask is an open mind.**

Damien relaxed. Is not something impossible to offer to his father. "Who is this soulmate you try to ship me with?"

**No one you never heard of...Mark Evans Thorn.**

And Damien rests his chin on his gloved hands. Silence and Satan continues.

**Your fate is linked to his and vice versa...**

"I don´t believe in insta-love. Father, I´ll humor you but I´ll not bend my will to yours"

 **And you´re my son indeed.**  
______________________________________________________________________________________

#Mark making a deal with Satan for his mom being brought back. Satan accepts.

Mary once told her son that God can help you to win the race, however, you still must use your legs to win, therefore, is your effort that matters in the end. Mark Evans- a teen slowly reaching adulthood- took her words to his heart and won´t give up.

Mary Evans never shy away from Mark´s origins-even if some people doubt her or already label her a goldie digger- and once told Mark. "Your father loves you very much" but has no answer when asked why his father isn´t here or why he has to see them in such a strategic way.

And Mary Evans has a nack to make enemies. So only Mark was shocked by this revelation. "There´s a car crash...no one survived" and Mark- 17 years old and soon to be 18 years old- is perchance in a loop of the law as he´s inside in a church. Praying and asking one thing. "Bring my mother back, please"

God doesn´t reply.

If you want to win the race...you must use your own legs.

Mark has no legs, metaphorically speaking. And leaves the church-no one stopped him.

The man- is he really a man now?- went to his house and took a knife as he draws a Theistic Satanism on the floor and let a few drops of blood hit the floor-winced but still continues whatever- if God won´t help you win the race....if you can´t win the race on your own...

**You ask...**

Mark Evans (Thorns?) swallows. "Please, I want my mother back..."

**Ask and you shall receive**

And Mary is breathing again. Mary is alive again and everything changes after that.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
#Ann having the shock of her love as she sees Mark and his mom alive and well.

  
Ann Thorn lives to serve and she took this command to her heart(as well her body). Serving the Antichrist is her dream and she´ll serve until death reach her door or until her master kills her- no one is ignorant to think Damien loves them at the same level as they love him- therefore, Ann Thorn is often ready to do anything for her master.

Sitting on her chair and drinking a nice bottle of wine-her late husband passed away. Passed away still murmuring about Mary...as if she cares- and now the only trace of Daniel Thorn is Mark (allegedly) and Ann may need to correct this.

A car crash is so common and so impossible to trace to Ann Thorn. So, when Mary Evans is one of the victims, of course, no one can link such tragedy to Ann or to Damien (everything is for him) 

"He´s a Thorn, allegedly!" Ann muses frowning once the word of the incident only reveals one Evans in the car, not two. "I must play safe...for now" and Ann can charge some favors. Picking her cellphone she calls an old friend. Smiling too pleased to herself-maybe, one can say her smile is too demented. Is all for Damien. Everything- when her TV is turned on.

Ann stops holding her cellphone with conviction as the reporter is talking with a person that Ann knows shouldn´t be there. "Miss Evans, how did you survive the car crash? Did the hospital make a mistake? Are you going to sue the estate?" Ann´s cellphone drops in the floor

Hyperventilating is the only sound now-the TV is turned off- and Ann has a bigger problem in her hands. "Mark Evans Thorn...you made a mistake" and sneers at no one in particular.

____________________________________________________________________________________

#Mark sees Damien by accident and says how deviously handsome he is and flee.

People are bound to make questions. No one survived the famous Evans car crash, no one but Mary. And no one is willing to let go of this topic- some speculate Mary forge the accident to earn money "maybe the Thorns aren´t paying enough for her"-and many investigations are in order. Many questions that Mark is not prepared to answer. Soon, Mary and Mark spend some time scaping someone. Something.

Mark Evans ended up getting many names. Damien Smith, however, is one of his favorite names. Mark likes to imagine how his cousin (is he his cousin?) is doing or how he would fare in such an environment or situation.

"So...you did study at Woods high?" the manager asked looking at the resume. "Damien Smith? Graduate recently" and Mark/Damien nods and the manager nods. "I study there as well" his eyes are sharp as he analyses Damien/Mark. "this hotel is older than the Woods school...and you know what? we´re needing someone help here, young man. You´re hired" and he shakes Mark´s hand.

Mark feels as if he makes a deal with Satan...again. Mark looks at his palm with the black line almost amused. The cut is part of his soul now.

Mark is walking around the hotel. He has a job to do. "Mr. Thorn is here..." someone said and looks angrily-not at Mark- at his associations. "He arrived earlier" and Mark could follow his path without looking back. 

The young man is following the others -invisible thanks to the uniform- and he saw Damien Thorn. His blue eyes are smiling as someone hands him something. Mark´s blue eyes are taking what he can of this scene and steps away when he sees Damien´s blue eyes on Mark. Only Mark.

Mark runs away still feeling those eyes on him...even when he´s on the other side of the hotel.

________________________________________________________________________________________

#Many branches of Satanism exists. Only one is murderous the rest is pretty chill.

The word Satanism has a bad meaning. Mark confesses he still thinks of people wearing black robes and killing babies-which is something Mark is learning is untrue- until he meets a real Satanic group. Chilling people who help women to get abortions. To protect children from unsavory environments and preach-for the lack of better word- about safe and healthy sex. Nothing evil.

"Well, there´s a person I know..." one of the Satanistic states. "She was too crazy about the Antichrist" and Mary Evans wonders how her life turns out this way- she often makes a point to say she´s a vegetarian and is an inside joke- and Mark is curious.

"Is he real? The Antichrist?"

"Very much...We saw him once..."

"What´s his name?"

"Why? Wanna meet him?"

"I don´t know"

______________________________________________________________________________________

#Damien and Mark are together

Mark meet Damien again. By accident (or not) as blue eyes meet blue eyes. "You´re really deviously handsome" and this prompts the young man to clap his mouth as his eyes look at the lake near them. Damien chuckles amused. His face softens at this. 

"Thank you. I never heard that one before" his tone is cheerful and so pleasant. "I always overhead about you, Mark, is a shame we took so long to see each other"his tone has some secretive tone. "Good to have a face to the name"

Furthermore, Damien´s hand touches Mark´s face. "Take the glove for me" and the young man remains silent. "You know what I´m ...and I know what you did"

Mark bestows the cut on his hand. The black cut and Damien is touching said cut and his eyes are crimson. "Still deviously handsome?"

"Yep, pretty much"


End file.
